Improvement is desired in regards to storing charging cables and adapters associated with mobile phones and computing devices. Today, people have a variety of personal computing devices, including mobile phones, music listening devices, tablets, and pads. These may each require a separate charging cable and wall plate charging adapter. Typically, these cables and the like are stuffed in drawers and become tangled and difficult to determine which cable is for which device.
Accordingly, there is a need to better organize charging cables and wall plate charging adapters for small electronic devices such as smart phones and tablets while the device is being charged, as well as when not in use. Benefits include a reduction of clutter on counter tops, in drawers, and in travel bags; a reduction in the number of lost charging cables and adapters; and reduced confusion when trying to locate the appropriate charging cable.
In addition, there is a need to personalize storage for the charging cables and adapters. This need can be heightened by the number and types of devices supported as well as the number of individuals living and working in close proximity. This would also serve to reduce confusion over ownership; reduce the incidence of lost or misplaced charging cables and adapters; and reduced confusion when trying to locate the appropriate charging cable for a device.
There is also a need to improve the aesthetics of unsightly tangled or untidy charging cables, regardless of the number of devices owned.